Carlisle and Esme: Their Story
by mossmonster
Summary: We've heard Bella and Edward's story but now it's time to hear Carlisle and Esme's...
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

No lie could mask the anguish that played across my face as I stared into the eyes of a girl I had seen but once before. Her face was pale, her eyes glazed. Her hair was windblown and covered in the blood that had been pulsating from the wound on her forehead. The mangled body was limp and barely hanging onto life. I had a decision to make. I knew I had to save her and I knew how.

"I can save you," I whispered into her ear. She did not look at all phased by my intent to rescue her from death. In no humanly way could I save her though, she had lost too much blood.

I fought against the arguments that came reeling through my head telling me that this was wrong and that to take her life- well, her mortal life- was not the path she would have chosen for herself. Time was against me, ironically enough. I had to act, so I quickly overcame my own conflicted thoughts and scooped her up into my arms. Her body lay unbelievably limp in my arms, she seemed dead already but I couldn't bear the thought.

Ambling through the crowd of patients and doctors in the hallways of the hospital, I tried my best to avoid any unnecessary contact with any one of them. I slipped my way around the passers-by and finally reached my exit at the back door. I heard a faint moan as I laid her down into my car trying not to jolt her.

The car would not be fast enough but I knew that I needed to reach the outskirts of the city before I could carry her the rest of the way home.

The car screeched to a stop as I pulled it along the side of a dark, thick forest. She was fading fast. I looked at her beautiful face and knew that now was the time. I could do this. I had done it once already. I had the strength.

I took her body into my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. Her neck was so brilliantly white and soft. I gathered her head in my hand and rubbed my thumb over it. With my teeth bared, they plunged into her neck spilling her blood into my mouth. The taste was sweet and so satisfying but I kept my strength and kept my instincts from overpowering me. I released my hold on her and held her there in my arms waiting for a response from her body. She screamed but the sound was muffled by my hand held over her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she pushed away from me.

"What happened?" she asked confused. She grabbed her neck and felt the wound I had given her.

"Don't worry, lie down. You are not well enough yet. Wait to regain your strength and I'll bring you home," I tried to console her.

"You can't take me back to my husband. I won't let you! He's awf—"

"I'm not taking you back to that home," I interrupted her. "You are coming with me to my home."

"Oh, but..." she paused. "I thought I was dead. How did you save me? I fell pretty far and I am sure that fall would have killed me."

"I will explain everything once we get there. Don't worry you're safe now."

"But—" she retorted.

"Shh..." I tried to calm her.

"But— there's a pain in my throat. It's spreading... It's burning my chest. Stop it! Stop it NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The pain was overcoming her now. I looked through the windshield of the car unable to look at her and what I had done.

"I can't. I'm sorry. There was no other way."

"Please stop it," she asked as she started to cry and gasp for air. "I'm suffocating. I can't bear this." Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes shown the true torture she was experiencing.

"I know how you feel. It happened to me too."

"Stay with me," she grabbed my shirt and nearly tore it off trying to forgo the pain. "AHH!"

I couldn't stand it. She writhed in agony and I couldn't do anything about it. She was helpless and I was the cause of it. How could I do this to her? Was I acting selfish by doing this? Was it really a necessary action to save her life? I had seen many people die and pass on to a world that I would never see myself. All this time and I have still not overcome those imperfections that come with being this creature, this monster. I had done something irreversible and this sin will be counted among the many.

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 2 Feed

I stayed with her the whole night and held her in my arms. The transformation of her skin from pale pink to pure white was enthralling. Her beautiful features became so much more magnified and dominant. She was a beauty beyond belief. She grew stronger and after the pain had stopped, I explained to her what I was and what she had become.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you but it was the only way to save your life," I told her wholeheartedly.

"I understand that now. But why would you want to save me? I had nothing to live for. My child..." She took a breath and pain came to her voice. "My child is... dead. You should have let me die." Her head fell into her hands and she sobbed. No tears came but this was all new to her.

"I am sorry for your loss but I just couldn't let you take your life like that. It was a quick and selfish decision on my part and I am in your debt for having taken your mortality." I couldn't find a way to soothe her. There was no comprehensive reason why she should be so at ease about becoming what I am. She was not at all worried about the fact that she thirsted for blood or that she would have to live her life moving from one town to the next, never settling down, growing old, or dying. She was filled with the love she had for her late child and this overwhelmed me immensely.

As I sat watching her cautiously, I could tell she was thirsting. I knew I had to help her adapt to the way I lived this life, guileless. I would not have her taking the blood of any human. She would be pure.

I stepped out of the car and her hand suddenly grabbed my arm. "Where are you going? Don't leave me here. I'm scared." Her grip would not loosen. Her eyes spoke for themselves. She was scared. I grabbed her hand and held it in both of my mine gently stroking the back of it.

"I won't be gone long. I just need to venture into the woods for a moment."

"To do what?"

I chuckled. "You'll see."

I let go of her hand and walked around the car and into the woods. I did not want to frighten her so I waited until I couldn't see the car anymore to run. The breeze on my face and the movement of my legs were refreshing after sitting in the car for so long. I raced around the tree trunks and bushes that blocked my path. Home was not far off but I knew I didn't want to leave her alone for too long.

A grey rabbit crossed my path and within a second I had cracked its spine. I carried its furry, limp body back to the car. When I stepped inside, her eyes had grown alert. She grabbed the rabbit with no hesitation and ripped right into its neck. I let her feed and turned on the car. She was done and had thrown the remains out the window. She still looked hungry. She restlessly squirmed in the seat. I began driving down the highway, a little worried by the look she had in her eye now. Even knowing how difficult it would be for her to change, I still didn't know how well she could adapt to animal's blood.

I had reached the outskirts of Ashland and had almost reached my home. It lay in the thick forest surrounding the town. Edward would be wondering where I had been for these several days.

As I entered the driveway, I stole a quick glance at her. She was balled up in the seat biting her knees. I let the engine idle for a while before turned it off. I stepped out and walked around to the passenger's side and scooped her up in my arms. She felt stronger and harder than when I had held her in my arms the last time. She was more durable and altogether more powerful.

I called out to Edward in my mind and within seconds he was walking out the front door of the house. He froze as he saw the figure that rested in my arms.

"Carlisle?" I'm sure he was reading the thoughts that were running through my head.

"_Edward this is Esme. Please, don't scare her more than she already is. I changed her. That is why I have been gone so long. She tried to kill herself after her child had died. I could not let her die. Please understand this."_

"I understand," Edward said with complete honesty.

"_Thank you. I need you to go into the woods and hunt for more animals. Her thirst is overcoming her and I want to be able to control it."_

Edward nodded and sped off into the trees. I carried her inside and set her down on the chaise in the family room. She recoiled when my hands left her and she began biting her fist. I quickly grabbed it away from her and she fought back.

"I'm so thirsty! I want... _blood_." The change her tone had taken was murderous. Her eyes burned deep black and her nails dug into my skin. I held onto her and began stroking her hair trying to calm her.

"I know you are thirsty. Just a little longer and you will be able to drink."

"I want it now! Why do I need this? This pull it has on me... it's so strong." Her jaw clenched and her teeth grinded together. The creature that I feared in myself was coming out in her. The couch shifted from its position as she thrust herself off of it. I held onto her even so.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around my head and settled her face in my chest. "Stop. It is okay. Edward will be coming back in no time. Do not worry. Sit down and you will get what you want, I promise." Her muscles stiffened and then relaxed as she fell back into her seat.

"How can you not want this so badly? I can't stop thinking of blood pulsing through human veins. It clouds all my thoughts," she said, tangling her hands in her hair. She rocked back and forth, moaning and gagging. Where could Edward be?

Then I heard him rustling through the trees and barge in through the door. His hair ruffled and hands muddy, he brought forward a batch of tiny rabbits and rats. He gave them to her and she fed unimaginably fast and Edward just stared at her in astonishment.

"Was this how I was?"

I looked up at him. _"Worse." _He heard the chuckle in my head and smiled back at me.

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	3. Chapter 3 Nervous

It was finally time for me to go back to my job at the hospital. Somehow, I found penance in that. If I could save lives, I could somehow save myself. Even being what I was seemed redeemable. Looking into the eyes of someone who would otherwise be lost if I had not been there for them was more than enough to get me through the long days. I knew no other joy than this. My life was filled with this obligation. Compassion filled my very soul.

But now I had found something else.

I had left Edward to care for Esme when I had needed to go back to work and he didn't mind the days off from the mundane and plain life of independent study. She seemed to adapt to our way of life quite quickly but it would be a while before she could have any human interaction. She spent most nights cleaning the otherwise musty house, restoring the furnishings to a state of decency. Edward and I were, after all, two men who were not at all suited for chores.

I came home after my night shift had ended and found Edward and Esme sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. They both looked up at me when I entered. I looked into her face and her eyes seemed to lift and glow. I felt a strange sensation from this small gesture. Edward cocked his head at that moment and I was sure he saw the surprise in my head.

"Hello," I said to both of them. "What have you two been doing today?"

Esme answered with much enthusiasm. "Edward was telling me about his ability to read other's thoughts so I've been quizzing him. Of course, he won but I know I can stump him sooner or later." She smiled at him and then looked at me again her amber eyes beaming.

"Well, I would commend anyone who could stump Edward here. He's a great boy but a little self-righteous sometimes about his power." I winked at him. She giggled and then caught my gaze. We stared at each other until I finally broke my contact.

I turned to Edward, my voice shaky, and said, "I'm going to go and wash up." A huge smirk played across his face. No doubt, he was rummaging through my mind again and laughing at my chagrin.

"Sure, I think I'm going to go to my room and play some records."

"Sure, you do that," I nodded at him. If only I could blush. I knew he would never forget this and would taunt me for being so disheveled in her presence. He left the table abruptly and sped to his room. I looked after him and then turned my gaze on her. She was calm and so very lovely. I took the now empty seat at the table. I placed my hands on the surface, clasping them in anxiety. I was... nervous. She suddenly placed her hand on mine and we both looked at them surprised at the closed proximity between us. I looked up into her face and her eyes followed mine.

"Carlisle," she said so sweetly. "I... I'm glad you're home." She removed her hand from mine and placed both of them underneath the table. Her head dropped and said nothing else. I figured I shouldn't make this as awkward as it already was.

"Yes, I'm glad too. I'm glad I could come home to such a pleasantly clean house. I could never keep up with it, even having all this time on my hands." I chuckled. I hoped I could distract her from the shyness that overcame her. She sneaked a smile and looked up at me.

"I'm just trying to repay you for the kindness that you have shown toward me. You have been so attentive to all my needs and I feel like I could never thank you enough for any of it." Her eyes looked over my face. Her words were sincere and I could see this in the depths of her eyes, in her soul.

If only my heart could beat. For that moment it seemed like all the walls that had been built between us came crashing down. It was so sudden that I had this overwhelming feeling in my chest. I examined the contents of that gorgeous face, the angles of her jaw, the almond of her eyes, the roundness of her cheeks. They all came flooding in, consuming my very being. I had to look away but I couldn't. It was she who broke the concentration. She looked away half blushing in her embarrassment. Her cheeks would have been the color of rouse if only they had been allowed.

I got up from the table and stepped toward the kitchen. I rubbed my face and paced the space in front of the table. I looked back at her and her beauty was still penetrating. How had this come on so suddenly? I had begun to feel for her but nothing like this could have crossed my mind. She was something to live for now, something to touch and feel. To know that her presence brought such a joy to me was enough to keep me grounded here.

"Would you like to go hunting with me? I'd also like to show you something, a secret if I may." The words were all wrong. I felt nervous and it showed.

She seemed a little surprised but not by my request. Her eyes were perforating through my pretenses. She somehow knew what I wanted. She replied with a simple "yes" and she left her chair and took my hand in hers.

The warmth emanating from her tender touch was simply invigorating. Nothing could contain the fire that burned within my bosom. I felt so belittled by my boyish nervousness and anxious stance but one look from her and I could not let those thoughts get the better of me.

We took off running through the door and headed deep into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 Altered

Esme was still young and was able to outrun me but she stayed close. When we were almost to our destination I grabbed her hand to stop her. She reeled around into my arms and I cupped my hands over her eyes.

"What's going on?" she laughed.

"I don't want to spoil it for you," I replied. I led her to a bridge that passed over Lake Erie and lead her to the edge still holding my hands over her eyes.

"Now don't look just yet. Keep your eyes closed," I told her. A smile spread across her face and my stomach began to flutter. I reached for her hands and slowly let her down onto a ledge below. After I knew she was safe I jumped down next to her all too excitedly. The sun was rising in the east and I wouldn't let her miss this for the world.

"You can open them now," I whispered in her ear as she slowly raised her eyelids toward the growing light of on the horizon. Her mouth opened in awe and she looked all too beautiful.

"It's... amazing," she gasped. Her eyes turned to look at me. I stared deep into her amber eyes that had been gradually changing to gold.

I felt exposed. Her gaze was all too alluring. I couldn't pull away. "So are you." I paused. "I've never met anyone like you and I don't think I ever will." My words faded as our lips collided.

This was unlike any feeling I had ever experienced. Emotions ran wild and I had trouble containing them all. Passion, desire, excitement, joy, peace... love. Sheer and utter happiness ran through every vessel in my body. I had come alive after 250 years and this girl was the reason. Our lips moved perfectly together, shaping one another's perfectly. We were two pieces of iron being welded together by the fiery passion that invaded our souls. I couldn't ever be separated from her now. She was what I had lived for, who I had been destined to be with. The heavens had blessed me in this condemned state, with an angel who was all but evil. How could vampires be evil when there was such majesty as this to prove me wrong? And I had been wrong.

After first becoming a vampire I had tried to kill myself and had not succeeded. I would have to live with the being that I had become. But something in me knew that I could wield the aggressions that came from my new life and that some good could come of this. And this was her. My salvation had come, the goodness that resulted from my suffering. My reason for eternity. She pulled away all too quickly and I felt as though a part of me had been ripped away. She placed her hands on my chest and she studied the angles and curves of my body. I longed to wrap my arms around her and hold her as tight as my strength could allow.

"Carlisle," she whispered. Her eyes echoed the sweetness she had voiced. "You don't know how long I have waited for this. How much I've wanted to tell you..." It looked as if she could cry. Her forehead wrinkled and she bit her lips. Her head fell to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and placed my cheek on her hair.

"For as long as you have waited, I have waited much longer." I said.

We stayed like this for an immeasurable moment. Time did not exist in our sphere of much awaited love and passion. It wasn't until the sun began to set that we released each other and began back home.

We held hands the entire way back. The need to feel each other's presence was evident in every movement we made. Every step was a step closer to her, every breath was a breath of her scent, every gaze was a gaze in her direction. No longer were we constrained by the biting curiosity of what we felt toward one another. We had declared our love for each other and there was no way to deny it. In the span of one day, we had been altered invariably.


	5. Chapter 5 Happiness

The house was silent when we returned so I had figured that Edward had gone hunting. I didn't know how I felt about that. We would be in the house alone after that long day and I didn't want my morals to be in jeopardy. I was from the times where virtue was held dear and a woman's love was so precious; I knew that she was all too precious. She began leading me into the house and I stopped. She turned around to face me with curiosity playing on her face.

"What's the matter?" She questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just don't know if I can control myself with you... alone."

"Oh." She gasped. Then smiled. "I understand."

"Really? I was just brought up differently. I thought maybe you would..." I trailed off. I hung my head too embarrassed to continue. Then I felt her fingers pull my chin up to meet her eye line.

"Don't be embarrassed." She shook her head and smiled. "It'll be worth it when it happens. I promise."

"How are you so lovely?"

She giggled. "Only you think so highly of me."

"I doubt that."

"Let's go do something then... until Edward gets back."She winked and nearly pulled my arm off as we sped once more through the forest.

As a newborn, she was fascinated with her strength and speed. We just spent the time racing through the trees and skipping rocks across the lake- her rocks nearly sank a boat that was just off the other side of the shore.

She bit her lip and said sweetly, "Oops."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I never wanted this moment to end but I knew Edward would be back by now so we could reside in the same room without having anything being led astray. And I knew the hospital would want to hear from me after my being absent for nearly two days.

When we arrived back at the house I knew someone was home because the lights in the main room were all on. Sure enough we found Edward lying on the couch reading Shakespeare's sonnets. He looked up when we walked in.

"You two have been gone for a while." He raised one eyebrow, eyeing us both. His eyes rested on me and I looked away.

"Oh Edward! It was wonderful! Carlisle took me to the lake and oh! Have you seen the sunset as a vampire? It's unbelievable!"

"I guess I should do that some time. But then again _I_ don't have anyone to go with."

"Edward, you'll find someone someday," she said as her gaze turned toward me. Then she whispered "someday" soft enough for my ears alone.

"Edward, has the hospital called?" I looked up to ask him.

"Actually, they have. Earlier today. I told them you weren't feeling well and so they called in Dr. Chambers."

"Thank you." I turned back toward Esme and grabbed her arms. "Is it alright if I talk to Edward for a moment alone?"

"Of course." Then she kissed me and sprinted out the door.

That kiss sent my thoughts on a frenzy and it took me a moment to compose myself. I looked toward Edward to see him smirking at my thoughts.

"Carlisle, what has come over you?" He asked.

"I love her." That was the simplest explanation. My whole life revolved around this woman and now there was no other world to me.

"How did this happen so fast?" He questioned me with curiosity. I knew he couldn't understand it because he had not loved before... I had not even loved before.

"I don't know. I think that as vampires when something strong enough comes to alter us, our emotions change exuberantly and there is no way of controlling it after being in one attitude for so long. It's so, so..." I couldn't find the right word but I guessed he knew what I meant.

"Are you going to marry her?" That question took me by surprise. I hadn't even thought of that until now. What more was there to do but get married? We would be promised to each other and be each other's for forever. Marriage was the next step and I was ready to take it.

He read my thoughts and smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you. You know you deserve it." Edward was counseling me now. This was such a strange situation. I had constantly lectured him about theories I had about vampires and how to overcome the thirst and not let it rule your life. He had troubles with finding the will to go on and understand how we could be so good. He also had trouble controlling his power and tuning into one mind. He constantly got weary from the loud voices. He looked to have read my mind because his face was ashamed now.

"I'll never be where you are at, Carlisle. I'm never going to master this thirst and I have a feeling I'm going to slip one day. I understand why we do this but what good are all these strengths? Isn't it enough? I'm a monster."

He fell on the couch with his head in his hands. I went to comfort him.

"Edward, I... I know that it seems like we are the demons of the world because we have these strengths to do so much wrong but choices are what makes you. You chose to live this life when you could have run away and embraced your vampire nature. That is how I know you're good. You stayed. We're here for each other."

"But now you have Esme. Where does that leave me?"

"Edward, you know she cares for you too. You are like family to her, a son almost. She would never want to be here without you too. I know what we feel for each other is, well, special, but we could never let you go. What even brought on this thinking?"

"Well, I encouraged you at first because I always found it rather amusing that whenever she looked at you, your thoughts would wonder and you wouldn't know what to do. But I guess when you were gone these past two days I started to think about where you were and where that left me. I knew where you both were headed to in your relationship, there was no denying it from your thoughts. I hid how I really felt from Esme because I knew she would be hurt. When you two came back I just played it off."

"Don't think you're any less important to us. And please don't leave. It would devastate Esme. She loves you too you know."

I smiled at him. And just then Esme came in, her face sallow, looking at Edward. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him."I'm sorry Edward I was far enough out to hear you. Don't ever think about leaving! I love you too much! If you left I wouldn't know what to do."

He smiled a crooked smile and patted her back and reassured her he would stay.

"I know this happened all so sudden," she said as she looked into my eyes. "But I don't want you to feel like we don't all care for you."

"I know that now."

"You are too sweet." She grabbed both of our hands and pulled us into the middle of the room. "We're each other's family now. And I know one day Edward, you'll find someone to spend the rest of your life, well, existence with. And when you find her and are happy, we'll be happy."

"You're making blush," Edward said teasingly. We all laughed and Esme smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, Edward why don't you read us some Shakespeare?" She nodded toward the book that was lying on the couch.

"I think I can do that," he said as we all sat on the couch to listen to him read.


End file.
